stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Wrathnar
Wrathnar, also known as The Dark Lord of Termina '''and Prime', is the primary antagonist of ''Stupid Mario World and Stupid Mario Brothers: Legacy. The son of Mario and Daisy, he was kidnapped by the Gerudo leader and King of Evil, Ganondorf Dragmire, and raised as an heir. Believing he was Ganon's son, he is a capable and cunning warrior and sorcerer originating from the land of Termina. He has a profound hatred of Mario due to the fact that he killed Ganondorf. Wrathnar is played by Garrett Allen. History Stupid Mario World Season one Wrathnar first appears in Episode 11, looking for Mario. He plans to avenge his adopted father Ganon's death by destroying Mario and his friends, as well as the Hero of Time. Both Linkle and Princess Rosalina come to warn the heroes of Wrathnar's coming, but Mario waits with Linkle for Wrathnar to come to him. Wrathnar shows up outside the Bro's house, aiming to kill both Linkle and Mario at once, and Mario offers to negotiate so they all can live. Wrathnar scoffs at this request - he wants to take over every realm, which will be easy once the heroes are out of the way and can no longer protect them. Mario realises he can't reason with Wrathnar and brags; however, Wrathnar shows off his power and freezes Linkle in place. Luckily, Mario has Wizard Blood and can resist his powers, which means they must fight with Beam Swords. Season two The three have an intense battle, and eventually Mario is victorious - but he refuses to kill Wrathnar because he believes that "he is not all evil like his father was.", and so the villain escapes. In a remote area, Wrathnar summons the "space witch" Rosalina and blackmails her with the life of her Luma in order kidnap Mario as an infant. He comes across Nox Decious and explains that he is from another time and that Ganon's plan failed. Wrathnar steals Mario and puts him in another world - but that only creats an alternate timeline where Mario was never there to save the world, and where Wrathnar grew up into Omega; the baby Mario they stole was placed into the Vault 64 in the Fallout Universe. Wrathnar collects Omega and another Wrathnar - Alpha - from a technologically-enhanced Hyrule and brings them to the Real World to defeat Mario and take over every universe. After Omega has defeated Luigi and Squall, Wrathnar attempts to hurry Omega in finishing them off and ends up letting both get away. Omega agrees to train Wrathnar in order to fight Mario. "Legacy" Wrathnar did appear in Stupid Mario Brothers Legacy and was revealed that he is Mario's biological son and Ganon's adoptive son. Character Overview Personality Wrathnar's personality has shaped from the way he's grown and the influence of his heritage and idolizing and hoping to live up to that heritage also shaped him into the man he'd become. Wrathnar has inherited the traits of a sociopath, showing to be manipulative, devious, and ruthless in his methods of moving forward with his goals. In addition, he is extremely arrogant, brash, outspoken, and entitled, demanding full cooperation and makes demands of others, even those who are stronger than he is. He also sees himself in a position above others. However, Wrathnar is very reckless, stubborn, and impatient, to the extent that could get him in trouble and mess up, something Nox Decious reproved him for. Despite his impatience, he is capable of using and twisting the situations where he starts having the upper hand cause of his manipulative, devious mind, knowing where to prey on the weak spots. He's also shown to be resourceful and clever, adapting to the situation and finding a another way should he fail and prove physically incapable of doing things himself. Such as when he was able to pinpoint where Rosalina would be, and use her to gain leverage in his bid for being in the winning seat. Through that, he's gained more manpower and resources that may benefit him, and he's formed a team. He was also able to have Nox Decious help him abduct an infant Mario, which led to him capturing him. However, beneath Wrathnar's arrogance, he has shown insecurity, and others imply he's suffering from that and that his actions and choices are under a bad influence, and may not be genuinely his true self deep down, despite Wrathnars showing many traits of becoming a sociopath. Because Wrathnar has shown to be more ruthless, others have started to give up on that thought and hope. Such as Rosalina, who'd originally hope that Wrathnar wasn't that way underneath, but grew out of it upon witnessing and learning how ruthless he'd be. An example of Wrathnar's insecurity was when Mario bested him in combat, and Merlin overpowered him with ease, Wrathnar felt humiliated and became less confident in himself. This became evident as he left Luigi to his alternate form, Omega, something which the latter pointing out about Wrathnar. Abilities/Skills Wrathnar is a skilled user of magic and Beam Swords. Attire Wrathnar's attire has a generally black and dark-coloured theme. He wears a black cloak over a distressed black sleeveless hoodie with a long-sleeved black t-shirt and fingerless gloves. He also wears black ripped jeans and black shoes. Under his hood, Wrathnar dons a mask with the design reminiscent of Majora's mask that obscures his face. Relationships To be completed Trivia * Wrathnar would be a Slytherin * He uses a red beam sword * According to Garrett, Wrathnar's "eyebrow game is on point", but since we haven't seen his face, until SMB Legacy - Although, presumably, he has the same face as The Gunsmith, as he is an alternate version of Wrathnar Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Males